stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stick War 2
Description Stick War 2 is the sequel to the original hit game from Stickpage, Stick War. The game is intended to function as the long-awaited campaign mode of Stick Empires and will also have cooperative play, or multiplayer. It was released on November 30, 2012. Plot Many years after the Conquering, the Order Empire fell. The former unity it had once commanded was gone. All the conquered nations have rebelled, moving away to distant lands. Several have rebuilt their empires, and, led by the Magikill, are ready to challenge your rule over Inamorta and reclaim what was once theirs. Now, as the leader of a diminished army, you must fight back and reclaim your empire. But beware: The Rebellion is not your only trial. Chaos has declared war... Factions Three factions may be found in the game, though the player is only allowed to control Order, a later antagonist early game that mistreated its people, resulting in the Rebellion, another faction that planned to take down the dictatorial government. Order later became a protagonist during the revelation of Chaos, which resulted in the Rebels and Order to form one nation, to return its foe to oblivion. Order Order began as a small and meek nation, surrounded by much more powerful enemies, such as the Archidons, who were closest to Order's lands at the time. It had eventually realized that it was a mark of infiltration from the much more powerful nations. Stages Born to Die - Speartons Declare War The Spearton empire has rebuilt to challenge Order in a battle, being the first race to quarrel in the Rebellion. This is the tutorial level. The player will learn many basic commands and many, much more complex ones throughout the game. Once the Spearton army has been defeated, the player will be able to unlock the Spearton units, who are revealed as high-health tank soldiers. The Swordwrath will aid the Speartons in this level, such as what they have done for the Archidons and Shadowrath. It is unknown why they did not attack as one country, and have decided to split up and aid others, despite the nation's capability to crush Order. The name of the level, "Born to Die" specifies the Speartons' pride, and willingness to die in a battle for the sake of their goal. It is also the motto of the Speartons in the Stick War 2 intro, where the leader of the rebellion states that the Speartons were, "Born to die, but not before the enemy!" At the same time in the intro, one may see three Swordwrath fighting a Spearton, signifying the three Swordwrath the player will receive at the start of the level, and the lone Spearton guarding their army's statue. Blot out the sun: Archidons Declare War The next stage shows the Archidons declaring war on Order. Order met a familiar empire- the Archidons. Murphed up with the swordwrath, the archidons declared war on Order. The swordwrath still had weaknesses to archidons, although not as much, but soon Order sent in Speartons. The Spearons shields blocked their arrows, while infantry would be sent in to deal with the archidons. Soon, they were defeated, and their low armor was their exact downfall. Silent Assassins: Ninjas Declare War This is the first time Order meets the shadowrath. The Magikill thought that this attack would break down Order, due to them being unfamiliar with the shadowrath. The Shadowrath sneaked past the front lines and assassinated the archidons with ease, but they had trouble dealing with speartons, and remaining archidons as well as some-swordwrath would aid them, and the lethal Spearton-Archidon combo saved Order. It is advised, as already mentioned, to use the Spearton-Archidon combo. The methods describing victory is what you should use. To Summon Unity: Wizards and Clerics declare war Order meets with it's old foes, the Magikill. However, things are now different since Order last met them. They also now have powerful Merics on their side, which can aid and heal units. Having done away with black magic, the magikill can no longer summon evil minions to do their bidding, but they have learnt new and powerful spells.